Where the Heart Is
by Kimi4Life
Summary: Naraku has finally been destroyed and Inuyasha is wanting Kagome to return to her time... Why? A story I had gathering dust on my computer, Tell me what you really think!


* * *

A/N: Because I am always on a mission to improve my writing, I reviewed this piece and changed a few things... Must be a beta reader without work thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own these words. Please don't steal them!

* * *

It was odd, Inuyasha never wanted her to return to her world, even for a short amount of time, yet here he was, almost thrusting over the edge of the well, "We'll see each other in no time. I just need to clear some things up."

"But why do I have to leave Inuyasha? You've never made me before... You're always insisting that I stay."

"Just do it, I'll be back for you, I promise."

And then it dawned on Kagome and she hid her eyes. She sighed from beneath her bangs, "So you're finally leaving, ...Inuyasha." He stiffened and Kagome then knew it was true.

He sighed, "...Yeah... tomorrow, Kikyo and I... I made a promise to her..."

Kagome snapped her head up, her eyes slightly watery, much to Inuyasha's surprise, "A promise?! Didn't you make a promise to me too Inuyasha?! More than one!" she almost shouted.

Inuyasha hung his head in shame, she was right.

Kagome sighed, she was better than this. She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. ...It would let him fulfill his promise, "Inuyasha..." She whispered, grasping his necklace and snapping the string that held it together; the beads dropping to the ground simultaneously, "I release you from your promise... You... are... free..."

"Kagome..." He whispered, a strange look in his eyes.

"...It doesn't matter anyway... I trust you..."

But before he could reply Kagome dropped into the well, out of his sight... and out of his world... forever.

.

Inuyasha got up early so he would not have the awkward goodbye with his only friends. It would hurt them, he knew, but it was better this way than for them to try to talk him out of it.

He followed his nose towards the smell of bones and graveyard soil, but picked up another familiar smell along the way.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt when he reached the clearing. There stood Kagome, wearing her blue checked pajamas and looking slightly out of breath. Kikyo was glaring daggers at her a few feet away, "What's going on here?"

Kagome was silent a minute staring at the ground before she built up the courage to look at him, awed to see that he had strung the necklace back together and was wearing it again. She also noticed the golden locket she had given him so long ago.

Kagome completely forgot what she was going to say and asked instead, "Why are you still wearing those?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to be shy before he finally said, "I was taking you with me, I wanted to remember you in hell..."

Everybody was silent for a minute before Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome stared longingly at him for a long time before answering, "I released you from your promise to me, but I made a promise to you."

Inuyasha thought back to the time they stood by the well, when she had made her promise. He realized what she intended to do with a gasp, "Kagome, no!" He rushed over to her, gripping her arms tightly.

Kagome nodded, "I made a promise that I would stay by your side forever and do not intend to break it."

"Fine! Kagome I release you from—."

"No." Kagome whispered, cutting off his words, "I wish to be with you, wherever you go... I want to keep my promise."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, that strange look coming back into his eyes.

"Inuyasha..."

.

Souta slowly opened Kagome's bedroom door so he wouldn't disturb her sleep. It had been very late when she had returned and he had been sound asleep. He had only just now heard from Grandpa she was here.

Noticing her bed was empty but taking note that it had been laid on, Souta looked around the room for any other sign that his older sister was here. Only the letter on her bed left any indication, so he walked back downstairs, letter in hand.

"Grandpa... I thought you said Kagome came home last night..."

His grandpa grunted, "I did child, she is still asleep upstairs."

"But grandpa she isn't, the room is empty."

"What!" Grandpa asked in disbelief and Souta's mother whirled from the kitchen sink, "Kagome's gone?"

"Yes," Souta repeated the information, "And this was laying on her bed." He said extending the note to his mother.

She shakily took the note from Souta's hand and opened it hastily reading the contents to herself before crying out.

_Mother, as you know by now, I am back in the Feudal Era. I remembered a promise I made to Inuyasha long ago and I must keep it. I'm sorry, but I do not intend to return. Tell Souta and Grandpa I love them and will miss them terribly. And I love you Mom; I will miss you too. Please do not be upset, I had to be where my heart is, with him._

_Forever yours,_

_Kagome_

* * *

A/N: As previously stated, I am continuously working to improve my writing, so please spare a minute and review. Please!


End file.
